Through The Rain
by Flirti Monki
Summary: This is R/L but because there is no R/L section I had to put in under H/hr, which will be in the story. Lavender is getting married to Seamus but runs away before the ceremony to find her true love Ron. R/R!!!!!!!
1. Default Chapter

"I do not own JK Rowlings characters or ideas, but I do own my imagination."

****

Through the Rain

Yes, today was the day that 26-year-old Lavender Brown was getting married to Seamus Finnigan. The two had known each other since they were little babies crawling around their cribs. They had quickly become best friends and had remained that way through their Hogwarts experience. As Lavender's bestfriends Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley were helping her get ready for the big day, she reminisced on her thoughts. 

__

"Lavender, we've been friends for our whole life and I want us to remain that way for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?" Asked Seamus with a look of hope in his eyes. 

Lavender looked at him and for some reason believed that that hope he had was just a way to escape but not a look of love. "I do." She couldn't believe she had spoken those words that she had saved for another.

Lavender had a tear falling down her cheek as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Hermione and Ginny had left her to think. Hermione went back to her husband, Harry Potter, whom she had married two years ago, and was feeling as happy as ever. Lavender looked at the pearl bracelet that sat beside her. She carefully picked it up and looked at it. She tried standing up but fell to the ground. The tears were now flowing down her cheeks freely as she was griping the bracelet with what seemed her life.

__

"Is that what you want Ron?" Said Lavender as her 2-year boyfriend was getting to go fight Voldemort.

"You know I have no choice Lav! He's going to kill us all if I don't go right now to help Harry and Hermione. They need me!"

"They need you? Ron! You're family needs you! You're friends need you! I…need you." Lavender had spoken those last words in a faint whisper. "You don't love me."

"How can you say that Lavender! You know that I love you more than life itself!" Spoke back Ron, trying to fight back the tears.

"Then don't go! Stay here with me where it's safe. If you loved me you wouldn't go."

"I love you Lav, but I have to go help Harry. I can say it a million times that I love you, but what's the point of even being together if you don't believe that?" Asked Ron harshly.

Lavender began crying, "Are you breaking up with me?" 

Ron looked back at her. "I think I just did." With that he left and Lavender fell to the ground crying gripping on to the pearl bracelet that Ron had given her last year for their one year anniversary. 

The thought's of that day in 7th year kept creeping back into Lavender's mind. She noticed that she was lying on the ground in the same position and she was gripping on to the same bracelet that Ron had given her. "I can't do this. I can't do this." She kept saying to herself. 'You have to be strong. Ron's you're past not you're future!' This message kept passing in her brain as if it was trying to prove it to her.

Ron was sitting alone in his flat unable to move. He knew very well that the love of his life was getting married today. "I should have stayed with her that night! I shouldn't of left her alone! Harry could have dealt You-Know-Who without my help!" Cried Ron, throwing the beautiful picture he had kept of Lavender, to the other side of the room. As he heard the pieces of glass shatter he mumbled to himself. "Now you know how my heart feels."

Lavender was now walking down the isle. She looked around and saw all the faces of her friends and family. She seemed to be looking for someone. 'He's not her Lav, stop dreaming.' Lavender looked up to her father who smiled down at her. 

__

"Ron wait up!" Lavender laughed. Ron was running to fast. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see!" He laughed back at her. Lavender started noticing that they were down at the Hogwarts Lake.

"What are we doing here? We're going to get in trouble!" Exclaimed Lavender. It was all ready 11:30 pm and if McGonagall would catch them. It would be the end of their school reputation.

"Live a little Lav. Come here." Ron reached his hand out to Lavender's who gladly took it. He sat down on a rock and placed Lavender on his knees.

"This is so beautiful Ron." Said Lavender looking at her boyfriend and then the beautiful full moon beaming down on them.

"Not as beautiful as you." Ron said, placing a kiss on Lavender's lips. "I love you Lav."

"I love you too Ron." Lavender smiled and pulled him into a kiss full of passion and love. 

Ron smiled at Lavender and freed one of his hands and started searching in his pocket for something. He pulled out a beautiful navy blue velvet box. "Here open it."

Lavender did as she was instructed and opened up the little box. Inside laid the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. A magnificent pearl bracelet. "It's beautiful Ron, thank you. Unfortunately I have nothing to give you. You should have told me!" 

Ron looked up at Lavender. "You've all ready given me a present. You're love. Which is the best present I could have ever asked for. Happy one year anniversary."

Lavender stopped moving, she knew what she was doing was wrong. Everybody turned to look at her. 'Get this over and done with.' She thought. Lavender continued moving and met Seamus at the altar. The priest gave out Seamus his vows, which he gladly accepted with a simple "I do."

Now it was Lavender's turn. Memories started flowing in her head. She couldn't do this and she knew it. She wasn't in love with Seamus. She was in love with Ron Weasley. She turned around to face her friends and family and again Seamus. "I can't. I'm sorry." She stumbled. 'Now or never' She thought running down the altar. 

Lavender didn't care what people thought of her, she knew she was doing the right thing. She kept running until she reached the doors of the church. She slowly opened them and saw that it was pouring outside. She didn't care, she went out in the rain.

****

End of Chappy 1. Hope you enjoyed it! Review please

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't own JK Rowling's Harry Potter characters or ideas but I do own my imagination."

****

Through the Rain, 2

Lavender looked up at the gray sky on top of her. "Give me a sign! Tell me what to do!" She said to herself. "I can't give you a sign but I can give you some advice." Lavender could recognize that strong Irish accent anywhere. It was Seamus.

"I'm so sorry, Seamus. I don't know what happened in there." Said Lavender trying to make some reason of what had happened. "Yes you do know what happened. You're not in love with me, you never were. And I finally understood I never was really in love with you either." Lavender was shocked by what Seamus had just said. "Don't get me wrong I love you. You're my bestfriend. But I don't love you in the 'I'm in love with you for the rest of my life, lets get married' way." Said Seamus again.

"I guess we were just trying to escape the 'living the rest of our lives alone way of life'." Said Lavender. Seamus nodded. "We're a bunch of messed up kids." He said in a joking tone. Lavender went up to hug him. "I love you," She said to him. "I love you too." Replied Seamus. Lavender walked down the church steps and heard Seamus call back to her. "Go get him!" He yelled as he threw a little velvet box in the air, so she could easily catch it. Lavender smiled. "I'll try."

Inside the church, Harry and Hermione were waiting for Seamus to come back in. As he did, everybody stood up to ask what was going on. "Where is she?" Asked Harry, holding his wife's hand. "She left." Said Seamus plainly. Plenty of 'I'm sorry' and 'are you going to be all right?' were heard across the room. "I'm sorry." Said Ginny putting a hand on Seamus's shoulder. Seamus smiled. "I'm not."

A week had past and Seamus had explained the whole story to everybody. How they were better friends than lovers. Lavender and Seamus spent that whole week returning marriage presents and the honeymoon tickets. Harry, Hermione, and Ginny had come over to help. "Are you sure you don't want to keep the blender?" Asked Hermione, jokingly. Lavender and Seamus laughed at the remark. "Let me get us some food." Said Lavender standing up, and going into the kitchen of her flat. As she was getting the chips, Lavender heard Harry's mobile phone ring. 

"Hello?" Asked Harry. "Hey Ron!" he answered, Lavender had now goose bumps crawling up the back of her back. "Yeh, all right. I'll see you later." Harry turned his mobile off and went over to the kitchen. "Need some help?" He asked Lavender. She shook her head and smiled. "It was Ron." Harry responded. Lavender looked up at him. "So?" She answered. "He asked me how you were…Listen Lav. I know it's because of Ron, you annulled the wedding. You're still very much in love with him as he is with you." Lavender didn't know how to respond to Harry's comment. Ofcourse she knew it was true, but she couldn't deal with it, not now.

That night, Lavender didn't get a shuteye. She lay awake in her bed tossing and turning. Tears falling down her cheeks freely. "If I can't deal with it now? Then when?" She asked herself standing up. She was wearing a purple tight tanktop and lavender colored silk pajama pants. She stood up and went to look at herself in the mirror. 

At the same moment, Ron was also laying awake in his bed. He felt so alone. It had been nine years. Nine full years of emptiness inside. Ofcourse he had friends and family and a very successful job, but there was one part of his life that was missing to make it complete. And he knew that that part he had missing was because of her. Back at Hogwarts he felt complete only when she was by his side and he needed to get her back. Lavender had taken over his heart. Ron stood up and went to his window; he was staring blankly at the rain, thinking about what he gave up.

__

"So Harry! I heard you finally asked Mione to the Yule Ball?" Asked Ron to his friend whom was sitting next to him in the Gryffindor common room. "Yes I did. And she said yes. Oh Ron! I feel like I'm the happiest guy alive right now. I love her so much!"

"Who do you love?" Asked Lavender walking down the stairs from the girls dormitory. "Hermione." Answered Harry. Lavender smiled and went to hug her friend. "And at least you know this year there won't be a Krum to bother you." 

"I know being in 5th year is great, isn't it Ron?" Ron smiled. "Well I'm off." Said Lavender. "When are you going to ask her to the ball?" Asked Harry. "Now." Ron responded.

Ron found Lavender in the astronomy tower staring at the stars. "Hey." He said looking at her. 'God is she beautiful.' "Oh hey Ron. What are you doing up here?" Lavender asked sweetly.

"I was looking for you." Ron responded. Lavender stood up and stared into his eyes. "You were?" She asked, he nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to the ball with me?" He asked again.

Lavender smiled and went to hug him, but accidentally tripped on the rug she was standing on and she fell right on top of him. They both lay there laughing. "Yes I'll go to the ball with you." Said Lavender trying her hardest not to laugh. But they both knew that was impossible.

Ron smiled at the remembrance. But those thoughts were taken away from him as he heard a knock on the door. "Who can it be at this ungodly hour?" He asked himself. It was three in the morning. Ron went to the door carefully, hoping it wasn't a burglar or a villain. "Coming." He said. He slowly and carefully opened the door. And there stood Lavender, pouring wet from the rain.

"Lavender?" He asked. Lav simply nodded. "May…may I come in?" She asked. "Sure thing. You're all wet!" Ron led her into his flat. "Here let me go get you a towel." He said. Lavender nodded and looked around the place. 'Now or never' she said to herself. As Ron came back out, Lavender ran into his arms, crying. "I couldn't! I couldn't…marry him! I…i…never was able to get over you. I love you so much. And he knew, he knew, that I would always love you!" Ron cleared the tears from her eyes. "Shhh." He whispered to her. And then he kissed her. "I love you too." He smiled. 

'I can't believe this is happening. God I love her so much. This is incredible.' Thought Ron as he was caressing Lavender's skin and kissing her. 'Finally…finally…oh thank you god! I love him so much. This is incredible.' Thought Lavender as she returned those kisses filled with passion and love. "I always loved you Lav." Ron said. "And I'm sorry I doubted you. I was so young and naïve nine years ago. I didn't know what I had." She said softly. "But now I do." 

"I can't believe we spent nine years not seeing each other. Especially since we live in the same city and we have the same friends." Said Ron. "I tried avoiding you, because…because…I thought you never wanted to see me again. I couldn't take the rejection. I knew that if you rejected me I would do something completely irrational." Answered Lavender, still not breaking eye contact with Ron. "Never want to see you again? How could I never want to see you again?" Asked Ron taking her hand.

"You're my life, you're my happiness. You're my everything." He whispered to her. "Same thing here." She responded before kissing him again. "We've got a lot of catching up to do…" Ron said. "Mmmmmm, you got that right." Ron looked at her and shifted her blonde hair behind her ears. He looked at her straight in the eyes, and then he kissed her.

The end! Hope you enjoyed it! This was my first short fic so please review!

Smooches

xxxLizxxx


End file.
